Draco Meets His Match
by PinkChubbyMonkey
Summary: Draco's life has changed a lot in the past 2 years. His father is gone and his mum is now a member of OotP, and life is just plain different. I won't be adding anymore, since this plot doesn't fit after HBP. Thanks for the Reviews!
1. To Hogwarts We Go

**Draco Meets His Match**

**Chatper**** One: On Platform Nine and Three Quarters and on the Hogwarts Express**

By PinkChubbyMonkey (pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com)

Disclaimer: Yeah, right, I wish that I own Harry Potter. Nope its JK and I am not making a dime from this story so please don't sue me!

***~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~***

**Draco is 17, so he is in his last year at Hogwarts.**

**Ginny is 16, so she is in her sixth year at Hogwarts.**

***~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~***

Draco walks on to Platform Nine and Three Quarters and is quickly followed by his mother.

"Are you excited about your last year at school, sweetheart?" says Mrs. Malfoy from behind Draco. Draco turned around and shrugged. "Oh, well, there are some other kids here, are they your friends?" she said pointing at a group of five people.

"What no Mother, they aren't my _friends_." Draco snapped.

"Don't snap at me honey. I was just asking. Well, have a good term. I love you. Give me a hug good bye." Draco stepped closer and hugged his mom good bye. 

"I love you mum. I will write you this week. Tell me if you hear from father." Draco said. With on last hug he turned around and walked towards the train. Before he boarded he turned around to wave good bye to his mother. She waved back and blew him a kiss. He boarded the train and found a compartment that was empty, which most of the train was since it was only 10 o'clock. He glanced out the window to see if his mother was still there, but she wasn't. He looked to the left a little and there where the five people his mother asked if he was _friends _with. Like he would be friends with those pathetic losers, Neville Longbottom, his insane girlfriend, something Lovegood, Colin Creevy, Harry _Potters most pathetic follower, and Weasel-ette, Ginny Weasley. Draco watched them for minute, they were still talking, Lovegood and Longbottom were holding hands. The mudblood was clutching a camera, and Weasley was standing there with her arms crossed and laughing. Draco rolled his eyes and turned his attention back into his empty compartment. _

This year will be different, he thought to himself. Crabbe and Goyle had gone to join the Death Eaters, and would probably be killed by auors sooner or later. Draco could of gone with them, get his mark and become a follower, but Draco knew he wasn't a follower. He couldn't follow the mad man. Draco decided in his sixth year where his loyalty lay; with the old fool Dumbledore and _Potter. _He would never tell anyone that though. Snape told him he was proud of him, so had Dumbledore. His mother was now in some order fighting Dumbledore, he had no idea what she did, but she told Draco once his father had gone to prison that she was sick of the dark arts and was going to live her life with what she knew was right. Draco had gone with her to meet Dumbledore at some old house, his mothers cousins house or something. Draco's thoughts were interrupted by the compartment door opening. Draco looked up and sighed, of course she found him. 

"Hi Draco! I had a great summer! I missed you, I wrote you like a million times and you only wrote me twice! Then again you told me you were busy. Well, come on we need to go to the head of the train, we are prefects you know. I swear, we should have been Head Boy and Girl. Are you going to get up?" said a high pitched annoying voice that only could come from Pansy.

"Yeah, let's go to the prefect cart. I didn't want to be Head Boy. And I was busy this summer. I was helping my mother." Draco said while standing up. She smiled at him and headed out of the compartment. Draco followed her to the head of the train. 

He looked around. Potter was, of course, was made Head Boy, Granger, was Head Girl, and the big Weasel was a prefect, but had his arm around the Mudblood waist. Longbottom's girlfriend was a prefect and was standing next to Weasel-ette. 

The train was boring and went by very slowly. Pansy talked his ear off the whole trip. Finally the train came to a stop and he lost Pansy and got a carriage alone. Luckily no one came in his carriage and he got to go to the school alone. He signed as the carriage came to a stop and got out and walked towards the castle. Within thirty seconds Pansy found him and was squeezing his arm off. 

They walked together up to the school, and to the Great Hall. They met a few other Slytherin's and sat with them. Thankfully Pansy released her death grip and started having 'girl talk' with one of her friends and Draco was left with the other idiots of Slytherin to talk to.

The sorting was boring, as usual. Fifteen new Slytherin's. Just great. Dumbledore didn't have any announcements, and the tables filled with food. Just before Draco took his first bite he looked up and a small red head caught his and he felt a smile form on his face.

Thanks for reading my story. I am so bored. Well, please review and once I get 3 reviews I will add chapter 2! Thanks again!!!! 


	2. Oh Please NOT AGAIN!

**Draco Meets His Match**

****

By PinkChubbyMonkey (pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com)

Disclaimer: I am just doing this for entertainment. No money is being made from this. Also, I was not as lucky as JK Rowling, I didn't think of Harry Potter.

--------

            Draco sat there in the library. The first week of school was always boring, but this time he wasn't feeling as stupid and annoyed as before. _1000 Curse to Use for Fun, 'stupid book,' Draco thought to himself, 'only way these would be fun would be to tell Crabbe or Goyle they are glamour charms...again'. _

            About 20 minutes later Draco shut the book and headed out of the library.  He was just about to exit when something ran into him and nearly knocking him over. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was in a hurry," started a small red head, but then she looked up, "Watch where you are going Malfoy!"

"I always do Little Miss Riddle," Draco sneered.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU FU-", screamed the red head.

"My oh my Miss Weasley, you shouldn't talk like that. No no no-hmmm-yes, you are going to receive a detention for that little out burst." Draco said smoothly. 

That was the last thing Draco said before he realized he was shrinking, and was feeling quite...unusual. He had felt like this once before, and it was when he was a...

_Oh god, _Draco thought_, not again...oh no_

After thinking that he looked down at himself. _Ahhh__ yes, I am a ferret again. CRAP!_

Draco looked up, the damned red head was laughing. She said something, but he couldn't understand it, and with that she picked him up and put him in her bag. 

---------

AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I have no ideas! Also I apologize for the length of this. Its very short but I have no ideas. I'm sorry!

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES MY DAYWHEN I GET THEM! **


	3. That is NOT a Candy Bar

Draco sat in the bag for god only knows how long looking at an Advanced Charms book and being squished by her DADA and Muggle Studies book._ It was quite uncomfortable being made into a rodent sandwich, Draco thought to himself, __you are a Malfoy, just moved damn it! _

Draco wriggled out of the books and pushed his way past the Charms book. Then Draco saw it, a candy (chocolate probably) wrapped in yellow paper. It was small, and not his, but he was starving and for god sakes she turned him into a ferret. 

He made it to the candy bar (Draco had never realized how BIG a damn book bag was before now) and started to gnaw at the wrapper. After about ten seconds he had opened it. He put his nose in the hole and pulled out the candy bar. 

Draco stared at it for a moment, that was defiantly not a candy bar...it was..._DEAR GOD, _Draco screamed in his head, _THAT'S...ICK!!!!!!_ Draco tried to yell but all that came out were squeaks.  

Draco felt a hand go around his body and lift him up, he looked around, he was outside, and then he saw her...Pansy. _Weasel can't be demented enough to give me to...her!, he screamed. _

"Hey Pansy! I got something for you." Ginny said while smirking. 

"Get the fuck away from us you little-," Pansy started.

"Well, here is Draco, your lover, just thought you would want him" Ginny said while tossing the ferret who was not caught and landed on the grass rather hard. Ginny said nothing and just turned her heel and walked off. 

"DRACY-POO ARE YOU OKAY?! I WILL TAKE YOU TO PROFESSOR SNAPE SO YOU CAN TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Pansy shrieked while Draco prayed that she couldn't see him. Before he knew what happened the girl had grabbed him and he felt his eyes bug out of their sockets. 

Draco looked around, _Great we are in the dungeons, please get me away from...her._

"PROFESSOR SNAPE! HELP!" Pansy shrieked. Draco looked around but didn't see him anywhere around. Next thing that happened a door snapped open and Snape came running out.

"What? What's wrong?" Snape said.

"My Dracy-poo has been turned into a-,"

Snape said a few words and Draco realized that he was a he regular size but he was still being squished. 

"Thank you, Professor." Draco said.

Snape nodded.

"DRACY! ARE YOU OKAY! Let's go to the common room and I will make you all better." Pansy's annoying voice said extremely high.

_Great, and I thought today could not get any worst._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN- Sorry it took so long to update but I have been busy. I updated because I am home sick and decided to be nice and update all my stories! 

R&R I am happy you like my crappy story. If you want to beta (I don't take much time correcting and editing my stories) please email me and please have the subject as beta. Thanks!


End file.
